An Unrealistic Reality
by amysticshipper
Summary: A Mystic Messenger loving girl makes a wish upon a star, but what happens when that wish comes true?
1. prologue

**hey guys! this is my first fanfiction, so i greatly apologize if it isn't that good. this was something that i thought up, and i wished to make it into a comic but i can't draw for anything, aha. so, i decided to make a fanfic! hope you enjoy. :)**

PROLOGUE

A middle school girl by the name of MC is quite... odd. At school, she's quiet and keeps to herself, and most of the time with her head down. But, here's the most odd thing about her; she plays this simulation game called 'Mystic Messenger'. Sure, her friends tease her about it and tell her to stop playing it, but it makes her very happy, so she constantly ignores their taunts. But, what happens when one wish changes her life forever? And will it be for the better, or worse?...


	2. chapter one

Chapter One

MC's POV:

I sit in my room playing Mystic Messenger. As I wrap up a chatroom with Zen and Yoosung, the same thought pops up into my head.

"What if they were all real? Why can't they be real?" I sigh, and press the home button to exit Mystic Messenger. I go into my social media, and look through my Mystic Messenger posts. I look outside my window. One single glimmering star. "Is this a sign...?", I think to myself. I took it as a sign so I made a wish.

"I wish... I wish that Jihyun and Jumin were real... That they went to my school... and were just like in Mystic Messenger..."

I finish and lie down. As my I plop my head on my pillow i think to myself, "Haha, how ridiculous of me... they'll never become real..."

And with that, I fall gently asleep.

 **But I never thought in a million years that my wish would come true.**

I wake up at 7:30 a.m and head straight to my phone to play Mystic Messenger. I hum the opening music as it opens. Who shall greet me this time?

"Good Morning", says Jumin.

A small, soft smile creeps upon my face. "At least someone cared enough to say good morning to me.. haha.", I think to myself.

I wrap up all of my missed chatrooms and get out of bed. It's already 7:57! I better get ready, and quick.

The usual morning routine. Wake up, play Mystic Messenger, go to the restroom to wash up, eat breakfast, get dressed, brush my teeth and the walk out the door. The same repetitive routine, but I'm glad that it doesn't change. I'm ready and out of the door by 8:48.

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad! See you both later, I love you!", I yell as I shut the door to my house and take my keys off of the counter. Everyday I walk to school, as it's only about a five minute walk from my house. As I walk I receive a message from my best friend May, who's actual name is Maya, but she always preferred to be called May.

 _get your lazy butt down here! the teacher says that he has something special for the class, so hurry tf up! also, i'm waiting for you at the gate._

Mhm. And a good morning to you too, May. I laugh a bit and text her back.

 _yea, yea, calm down. i'll be there in a couple minutes. you can never wait, can you?_

And... send.

 _nope. ;)_

That little goofball. She's my best friend, sure, so she got to play around with me like that. I take a left ad walk a little bit further, while turning my phone onto 'Do Not Disturb' mode, so that it won't disrupt me during class.

I see May at the front gate, and scream, "Hey! How's my favorite month doing?!"

"Not very well, considering that we're almost late you idiot!", she yells back with her hands cupped over her mouth.

I run as fast as I possibly can. It's a universal fact that if I hate something with all my heart; it's being late. As we both run together to our classroom and our teacher, Mr. Nakaji. May scolds, "Well, it took you long enough!"

I laugh and we make it just in time for class. I swing open the door and take my seat. Hm. It seems as Mr. Nakaji is late too... what was his 'surprise'?

My question is answered as soon as Mr. Nakaji walks into the door with two new students, both with messy ruffled hair, and one with bright teal hair, and the other with dark, brown-black locks.

Okay, WHAT?! These two boys look EXACTLY like Jumin and Jihyun.. How is that even possible?! No, no. It couldn't have been the wish.. could it? But, who cares? They're personalities are probably just like every single jerk at this school; no biggie.

"So, as you all know, I told all of my students that I had a big surprise for you all... and here it is! Class, meet Jun and Hyun. They both just transferred from Korea, but don't worry! They are both perfectly fluent in both English and Korean, so I know you all will get along just fine.", says Mr. Nakaji.

Even their names are relatively the same! But, Hyun, the one that looks like Jihyun, has Zen's real name...

Mr. Nakaji points to the two seats directly behind me. "Why don't you two sit right behind MC over there."

Oh, swell! This day is _totally_ going to be the greatest day of my life. I quietly groan in agony, and rest my head in the palm of my hand. Today is going to be a _long_ day.


	3. chapter two

chapter two

 **ahhh! thank you guys so much for your support. i'll try my best to update as frequently as i can. i don't have an updating schedule, but i think about the plot in between chapters. also, i'm sorry if their personality and ways of acting aren't the same as when they were kids. i still have yet to go on jihyun's route! in this fic he'll act more than his adult self. thank you all!**

As the bell for dismissal is finally rung, I run over to the back gate of the school. Picking up all my books, papers and assignments, I book it towards the exit. But, as my luck would have it, I ran into Hyun.

"Ah!", I yell as all of my belongings fall onto the floor.

I begin to pick them up, but I see a dark figure drop down to help me.

"Ack! I'm so sorry, I was just, um, going to get the extra credit for this class; I'm so sorry! Ah, uh, let me help you there.", he awkwardly says to me.

He picks up my books and hands them back to me, and puts his palm on the back of his neck.

"So, you're MC, right? Again, sorry for the inconvenience I wasn't looking and I was-", I interrupt him.

"Oh, no, no. Don't worry about me! I probably shouldn't have been running so fast, ahaha..", I reply hesitantly.

I rub my neck a bit.

"Well, that's good, I guess. Oh! Wait, no, I didn't mean that it was good that they fell over, I mean I guess it was good that it wasn't entirely..."

I chuckle. Blaming himself for everything is his strong suit, I suppose.

"I'll get going now. I'll see you around, eh?", I walk off with a wink and a soldier's salute. Before I start running again, I hear him sigh and play with his soft, beautiful, mint hair.

I bring my phone out of my pocket once I'm out of school.

 _hOLY SH*T GIRL I JUST RAN INTO HYUN._ , I text May.

...

 _oH AYEEEEE_

 _DID YOU GET SOME? ;)))_ , she replies.

Oh my goodness. This girl...

 _OMFG UM NO THANKS-_ , I text back. I then put my phone in my pocket and run home.

As I finally walk up to my house's door, I put my body's weight onto one hand, leaning onto the wall as I pull off my shoes one by one. My keys jingle in my hands as I pull them out of my backpack. I then open the door and put my shoes inside.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home~!", I say in a song-like tone.

No one answers.

"Uh.. Mom? Dad...? Are you.. um.. there?"

I let some worry creep into my voice. What is going on? Where were they?

I decide to call them both.

"I'm sorry. This person could not take your call. Please leave a message after the tone. Goodbye. **_BEEP._** "

The voice repeats for my dad too.

"I'm sorry. This person could not take your call. Please leave a message after the tone. Goodbye. **_BEEP._** "

Both calls never rang. They went to voicemail automatically.

"Where could they have gone? They didn't stay in the office too long, did they? They never have their phones off... Ah..! I'm sure it's nothing...", I wonder.

I set my backpack down and get a drink from the fridge. I slip off my socks, pick up my backpack, then run upstairs to begin my assignments.

...

But just as I set my backpack on my bed, I get a call from my grandmother.

"Honey...", she's crying and sniffling. ".. Your parents were in an accident."

 **ahhh..! what'll happen next, eh? sorry that this was so short! i just thought that that cliffhanger was the perfect way to end the chapter. again, thank you all for the kind support and reviews! i appreciate each and every one of you who leave a review, subscribe, or even simply read my fanfiction! thank you all so, so much, i love you!**


End file.
